


九爷的九，九爷的爷2

by OKML



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKML/pseuds/OKML





	九爷的九，九爷的爷2

补1：  
“你问名字？九爷就是那个九爷，九爷的九，九爷的爷！”  
王三转头朝我喷了一脸烟雾加唾沫，又继续向前走了。  
这啥回答啊！我跟在他后面咳得眼泪都出来了，恨不得劈手抢下他的烟袋儿怼他鼻孔里。 

 

 

月亮，像个饼。

月亮他妈的像个奶油饼。

月亮……打住。谁…谁先来帮帮我，我大腿好酸……

不知道是我的诚心感动了上天，还是我无意中触发了什么咒语，不仅门及时地开了，而且哥居然没把自个儿摔成脑震荡，反倒是仰面跌进了一个感觉非常可靠的怀抱中。为什么从感觉上这位及时接住我的人就很可靠呢，因为我的脑袋正隔了不知道什么高档布料抵着这位恩公温热的前胸。那筋道，那厚度……算了我只有羡慕的份儿。  
哥从小就不爱锻炼，高中跑一千五为了合格就跟被一大群疯狗遛似的。现在身上这点可怜的小肌肉还是为了吸引女生注意，认真上体育课攒下来的，和恩公一比，简直还不够塞他牙缝儿。  
所以啊，在这个单点支撑45度角离地的动作前，哥的肌肉只有颤抖。哥从大腿一直抖到了后肩。  
恩恩恩恩公，您搭在我肚子上的手应该感受到我脆弱的颤抖了吧？  
求…求放下俺啊。  
难道您不觉得…我俩这个等腰直角三角形的造型儿很奇怪吗？……

就在我快支撑不住的时候，头顶上的恩公突然慢悠悠地开腔。

“好久都没人来这儿了。”

那略微带点而磁性的声音再度出现，我愣了一会儿，恍然醒悟：  
这这这接住我的难道是九爷！？  
之前跟在王三后头听他指点的时候，并没有提到过九爷是否独居，或宅中仆从几何。只知道九爷宅邸坐落在一个隐蔽的高地，并不见平日有人出入，其它关于他的消息便一无所知。  
“那这买菜做饭的……？”我不禁问了一句。王三立马狠瞪我一眼，“九爷那般的人物还需凡粮供养？你小子要给人家当保姆啊？做满汉全席？真是瞎操心。”一番话堵得我哑口无言。  
“见到九爷，什么都不要多嘴问。多看脸色，少说话。”  
王三说的规矩我一直记在脑袋里不敢忘。  
一想到身后扶着我的可能是谁，我顿时浑身不自在起来。不管是不是正主儿，都得打起十二分精神对待，哪能让人家托着我尴尬在这儿不是。  
“九…九爷？”我感觉自己的声音有点发颤。努力抬头向上望，试图取得眼神交流，月光晃我的眼，就是看不见正脸。  
“嗯？”那人微哑的声音听不出情绪，反倒自有一股慵懒劲儿。  
这是应了。  
我脑海一白，下意识绷紧了肚皮。  
思考了会儿，我忙收起伸在他臂外的两只爪子，小心翼翼地去拨拉他交叉在我肚子上的手。但这动作必须借着九爷手臂支着我肩膀的力。不敢轻举妄动。只好在半进不退中艰难平衡着。虽然没啥实际效果，但至少应该能让九爷注意到吧，然后，顺势把我放了。

然而九爷却好似对此全无所知一般，把手收得更紧。 

 

肚皮上陌生的触感和热度愈发明显，我吓了一大跳。小心脏突突突又跳快了几码。但转头又安慰自己，至少这还是一个很牛逼的活人，你怕啥。  
忽略掉一直在抖抖抖抖抖的腿发出的sos讯号，斟酌着语气，我扯出一个自以为最冷静大方的笑容，尽可能恭敬地开口道：  
“这次真是多，多谢九爷赏脸，第一次见面，我是江莫问，您可以叫我小江…或者随便其它什么都行看您喜欢……只是九、九爷，您能不能放，放，放，放开鄙人一下下……我……”  
结果我越说越心虚，越说越小声。忍不住在心里猛扇了自己好几个耳瓜子。怎么就结巴上了呢！  
边心虚着，我边继续努力仰头看向头顶的九爷。只是话音刚落，气氛就忽然变得有些滞重，说不上来哪儿怪异，只是一阵儿被暗涌窥伺的不舒服环刺着我。等到我终于看到俯下头来对上我眼神儿的九爷，更确信了这不是错觉。

像冰冷深海里宁静的宝石，像蓄而未雨的暴风雨云，像漫长的墨色黎明。这便是我看到的九爷的那双有些惑人的招子。

九爷就这么沉默地盯着我。几乎要把我看穿一样。就像他知道我的过去，我的一切秘密，甚至组成我身体每一个原子的最最初形态。在这对望下，每逝去一秒都沉缓如积年。

感觉似乎过了很久。可实际上我们眼神交汇不过两三秒，因为很快九爷就打破了这种微妙的气氛。头顶上方那尊大神稍微调整了一下表情，云淡风轻，理所当然得好像刚才啥也没发生过。但是他依然什么也没说。  
似乎在无声拒绝回答我刚才的请求。

九爷的手分开了。  
我送了口气，却又不住担心会被九爷一下子松手摔到地板上去。一双手顺着本来该练出人鱼线的地方十分自然地滑到了酸软的后腰，而后温热的手掌覆在那儿，温柔地施力一顶一推，九爷顺便再上前半步，我便借力站直了身。  
可怜我疏于锻炼的小身板儿坚持了单点支撑45度角离地好几分钟啊几分钟，哥摇摇晃晃总算站稳了。只是腰上仍然残留着方才那仿佛过电般的酥麻感。  
我脸上居然有些烫。

……

呼……吸……呼！……吸！……没事儿的！冷静，冷静。俗话说，男人的腰表乱摸，九爷超凡脱俗他不知道很正常，我的反应也正常到不能再正常。  
嗯…没错，就是这样……  
哥才不是处，真是好笑！ 

我边催眠自己边回过身去。  
哥酷爱窘死了。真他妈想捂脸。  
不过，还好，哥有天然的生理优势，脸皮厚得跟城墙似的，害羞什么的脸上从来不显一点红色儿。虽然也就是这样，直接导致了我人生仅有的一次告白的失败。 

 

哥后来明白了，内小太妹不仅把哥说的话当玩笑，她直接把哥也当成了个玩笑。  
唉，又勾起了我的痛苦回忆。犹记得那时我捂着青紫发疼的眼圈靠墙蹲在地上，眼泪鼻涕一把把随我破碎晶莹的少男心哗哗流去了。昏暗的胡同里幽幽响起我哽咽的声音。“呜呜呜呜…不就一紧张飚了句河南话吗……呜呜呜至于么…被叫句大姐又不吃亏，便宜你了还，咳咳…呜呜呜呜……”

我正感慨着，转过身来，冷不防被一个白茫茫雾陶陶的身影闯进了视野。

 

自然是九爷。他就站在月光下，挺拔孑立，气度不凡，威势含而不露，却能叫人震在原地不敢贸然进前。只是不知为何，总叫人觉得他周身笼着层寞然。  
我也是没见过能把一袭白色绸缎长衫穿得那么好看的人。杂志电视上的模特都比不上。

九爷站在我几步开外。我些许纳闷。他什么时候走过去的？怎么一点儿动静都没有。我有点儿散光，大概能看清楚九爷脸上没有明显的不悦，还隐隐有些个笑模样儿。  
心里一块石头落了地。  
刚想咧出个傻笑，就立马端正了表情站直了身体，表情诚恳稳重地向九爷鞠了个躬。  
“方才真是多谢九爷。”

说实话，刚才丢脸又冒犯地窝人家怀里时那诡异无比的对视，真是搞得我一头雾水。话刚说完我就已经胆战心惊了。是不是那番开场有哪里措辞不当，不仔细得罪了九爷，惹他老人家生气了？要是因为这张不会说话的嘴巴坏了事儿，那才叫功亏一匮作死能手呢。然而我更害怕的是这些活在传说里的人物任性的怪癖，比如说，一个不开心就要惩罚你，剁你俩手指或者下毒减你十年寿什么的，把人打得半死不活都算是好的了。我脑补得自个儿都抖了两抖。看小说的后遗症，哎。  
不过再用心想想，我那又结巴又畏畏缩缩的话能让人舒坦才叫奇怪呢。  
……这么说来，尽管不知道是哪处，但我一定是让九爷不快了。  
心里恍地一咯噔。我想，这下可糟。所以我只好拿捏着跟王三一路溜过叫不上名字的黑市胡同时瞄到的最简单的礼节，装模做样地鞠躬，也不知道错了没有，还是有哪里没做到的小细节。  
抬头的一瞬间九爷的脸色好像又诡谲地变幻了一下，待要去看清时却与原先完全没有区别了。

“阿问，随我进来吧。”

听得他的唤，我忍不住又是一个激灵。九爷温和的动作和语言好似表明他并不计较之前的事情，可是，从来没有人叫过我“阿问”。明明没有什么特别的，我却觉得九爷叫得莫名亲热熟习，好似他就该这么叫我一样。  
……真奇怪。我努力克制想要摇头的欲望。这些人真奇怪，真难搞懂，真难讨好。

哥很(重音)心累。 

尽管是这么腹诽，但我还是不敢在大神前造次的。乖乖抬脚跟在他后面，向前厅的方向走去。  
刚走没两步，身后的朱漆大门就不落一丝动静地自动关上了。地板上原先洒落的月色在我脚边均匀地缩窄，直到完全被浓重黑暗吞没。  
我无声瞪大了眼，哪敢多想，一溜小跑跟紧了九爷。  
也许是接触过他活生生的温度，或者他那及时的一接让我心生好感，我开始觉得“九爷”这个名号似乎不再那么有距离感。虽然，九爷还是那个神秘到危险的人物。我脑中又划过王三狠狠瞪我那一眼。“初生牛犊爱作死”，我知道他一定会这么鄙夷地说。

话又说回来了，王三带我上来那会儿，我才刚呼噜完一碗凉粉不到一小时，还没过六点。怎的一进门，不，在王三刚刚把我撇下那阵，就已经月上中天啦？

 

我几乎是踩着九爷的脚印走的，亦步亦趋。走了一会儿，我渐渐放松了点，便带着警惕好奇地打量这出院落。  
高门一遮，月亮还照不到地面，单把朱红廊柱映得惨白。九爷住的讲究是自不必说的，大块青石板儿铺地，上品琉璃瓦和腻腻的粉墙，还有不知道什么这个兽那个兽的镇宅。水榭亭台啥的没见着，估计要么这处高地没有天然的湖沼，要么是在里面。假山泉涧花草树木这些倒是十分趣致。一句话：有钱，气派！  
不过这宅子毕竟是依地势而建，整体布局便不像皇城那块的院子般规整，细节也没那般刻板生硬了，还特别糅合了苏杭园林的意味在里头，那檐头屋角的可比山下精巧灵动得多。可是看着要比江南那里的更玄妙些，不过我是看得半懂半不懂。大概是五行八卦什么的，他们道上的人不就靠这吃饭吗。  
嘿，哥就这么点业余爱好。半桶水，纯喜欢。不然这学期也不会忘我地跑到古建系蹭课顺便看美眉，这不倒霉的才蹭了半节课就被班主任拎出去批为什么不去上他讲的本专业课了嘛。  
还能怎地？  
忘了呗。  
要不是我去蹭课，班主任就不会抓到我；要不是班主任抓到我，我就不会挨写检讨；要不是我要写检讨，我就不会放学了还得一个人无聊地呆在没网的办公室；要不是我一个人待得无聊，我就不会睡着了做梦；要不是我做了那个梦，我就不会，一觉醒来莫名捏了张写有奇怪要求还有地址和时间的纸条，然后像一个送死的傻逼啊不小兵找到了王三，来到了这里。

我到现在还觉得这是一个阴谋，而不是什么命运或巧合。哪有那么巧恶作剧的人知道你家刚好有块儿巴掌大的破铜镜垫着桌底呢？虽然纸上措辞工工整整一手毛笔字也漂亮，但我脚着这就是在整我啊。谁叫他最后写了一句“勇敢的少年啊这就是你的命运！”呢。 

哪个中二少年玩儿我呢？是不是教导主任家内熊孩子？感情你还和哥看的同一本种马小说，连台词都是哥看着好玩拿来当扣扣签名的。小学没毕业吧您哪？  
别怪哥狠心没去赴约了。于是我把那纸条随手塞进了裤兜里。

哥今天一早揣了几块钱出门左转去买瓶北冰洋。  
哥出门不爱看黄历。  
刚买的北冰洋，一瓶快嘬完了还有一瓶拎手里。把空瓶一放，另只手一提，卧槽。瓶子里头赫然一纸筒。  
老板娘呢？不见踪影。我心跳加速，靠着杂货铺摇摇欲坠的柜台蹲下抠出纸筒。  
只有短短几行字。  
“ 潘家园  
王三  
同前  
现在 ”  
和第一张交代的顺序一毛一样。最后那行字还尼玛是加粗的！我没辙了。嗷嗷哭着跑回家扯了钱包揣上铜镜就奔向潘家园去了。  
然后，我就被王三遛了一天。然后，再被他拐卖到这里。再然后，王三一语成箴，我变成九爷的保姆了。

啊呸！

我在心里狠狠啐自己一口。最近误看的BL小说真是害人不浅。搞得哥现在的脑洞还是这种奇葩风格。  
没成想哥一激动，脚底木廊愣是给我踩出倒牙酸的声儿来。我把自己吓到了，缓过来后赶紧抬头看向九爷，九爷没有回过头，依然在前面走着。  
还好还好。松了口气。

九爷在前方缓步走着。他留了一头未及肩的短发，刚才那会儿发现他皮肤白，但气色不错，轮廓长相啥的我不太会形容，总之在我眼里是个美男子。硬要说的话，帅，也顺眼，好像什么都长得合适，却不是模子似的假。身材大概是属于穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉那种吧，从外表是看不出来他之前支着我还纹丝不动的力量。也比哥高。横竖哥都打不过……  
九爷穿得不繁复，也没戴什么饰物，却有一股无端霸气。跟在他后面，好像夜色都会淡点。  
我原本以为，担得起他们道上大神称号的人，怎么也得七老八十了。脾气还很怪很臭，长着一张满是皱纹的麻斑脸。不然怎么镇得住场面呀。所以听了王三的话，我是抱着一颗随时挨虐的心来这儿的。就算现在觉得九爷没那么难相与，也得悠着点儿。  
今天已经够邪门儿的了。  
不管怎么说，那个提出古里古怪要求的人既然能把我的汽水儿变成纸条，那就能把我的人头变成球来踢。眼下我已经一脚踏进了灰色地带，还是小心为妙。何况这事儿还得求九爷帮忙。毕竟，人家是爷啊。

偏头看去，西面冲下满山苍苍缀银，九爷刚才领着我往西偏点北的方向走，走上一条宽阔的木质连廊。慢慢可以看出这宅子傍点山势，主厅被安置在里面的开阔地。  
走了没很久，就到了。


End file.
